Reason To Quit
by Dajypop
Summary: Gai and Lee go to Sunagakure, and Gai decides to help Kankuro stop smoking. GaiKank, warnings: Lemon


**Title: Reason to Quit**

**Author: Piratedolliebaby**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Gai/Kankuro**

**Category: Romance/Humor**

**Challenger: Jade**

**Challenge: Make a GaiKank one-shot with the words butterfly, gosling, carriage, crackers, deal, saddle, violet, occult, diaphanous and labyrinth.**

**Summary: Gai and Lee go to Sunagakure, and Gai decides to help Kankuro stop smoking.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The unnaturally sticky-hotness of a summer day in Sunagakure, by noon, really could get to a guy. You could sit down on the floor of your house in front of a window, and within a minute your butt could be stuck to the wooden floor. But this weather called for a lack of clothing; even then, though, a young Sand jounin piled the clothes on.

A black long-sleeved shirt adorned his sweaty body, as well as long, black pants and clung loosely to his legs. Black sandles clung to his feet as the young man paced, cat-eared black hat, with the Sand headband attached, flopping about a tad as the ears it generally hid drooped to the side. The violet warrior paint, called makeup by his elder sister, even began to smudge and drip down his neck, finding sweat and mixing until it was a ghastly purple-clear colour.

Kankuro panted a bit, ruddy brown tail slipping from his pants, and the male whiped at his brow, drenching the fluffy hairs in sweat. Cleaning up his face and chest as best he could, the perspiring teen made his way to the door of his apartment-like home, sighing as he finally burst into the heat. How stupid the two Leaf nin had to be to arrive in Suna at this time in the day! Everything drooped, even the ever-watchful guards of the Kazekage, who happened to be younger than this very young ANBU.

Panting by the time he got to the village gates, for the city was like a crazed labyrinth the boy was sure to stuff away the offending tail that usually got him some odd attentions; even he didn't know why he had it. It was then that he recognized their new visitors as the two most boneheaded ninja, other than Naruto, in the entire village of Konohagakure. A hand hit metal as he hid his face in his hands, hoping they wouldn't remember him as much more than that creepy red-headed kid's teammate.

"Kankuro-san!" Chirped one of the green-clad Shinobi, and this forced the afforementioned male to look up in surprise; Rock Lee sure had grown since he'd last laid eyes on him. His voice seemed deeper, somehow, and he was just a little taller than he had been those good five or so years ago.

"Ugh...hey, kid." He mumbled in greeting, spitting on the ground and shuffling a bit in his pants pocket, searching out some. Pulling a cancerous stick from his pocket, he fumbled for a lighter as well and finally recovered one. Lighting up and immediately taking a deep suction of air, he felt the smoke enter his lungs and a soothing feeling come over his whole body.

"Kankuro.." A stern voice broke his suddenly soothed persona, and the young male looked up.

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you." the man known as Gai-sensei spoke, crossing his defined arms over an even more defined chest, every asset hugged tightly by the stupid spandex body-suit he insisted upon wearing.

Kankuro delighted a tad in this, but simply flicked his ashes near Gai's foot and took another deep puff.

"Doesn't bother me any." he shrugged, "Let's get you two to your rooms...you're gonna pass out from heat exhaustion if you don't get somewhere out of the sun." And with that, Kankuro led the bowlcut males along lazily, pointing out points of interest in the village while continuing to smoke, exhaling right next to Gai just to drive him that much more up the wall.

There was still a bit of rebellion in Kankuro, no matter how high he was on the list of people to know in Suna. He sometimes just wanted to prove that no matter what, there was still some kind of life in him. This was just his way, as Temari would say, before continuing to totally drive him insane with constant nagging.

"Kankuro-san?" Lee started, pointing to some small creatures milling about the street, "What are those doing here?"

The cat-like male slid an eye open, for he'd closed them sometime within the past four minutes, and peeked at the goslings.

"They're Geese...they're everywhere you go. Except maybe the in the Snow." Each word was punctuated by a ring of smoke, which proceeding to rub itself all over Gai-sensei's face.

"Kankuro...how about we make a deal?"

"And wha's that?"

"You don't smoke around me.." Gai started, "And I will use all of my youthful energy to make it up to you?"

The air suddenly went dead, and Kankuro shuddered as if something pertaining to occult beliefs had just ran its fingers down a bare back. Just thinking about what all of that could entail really made him think about snuffing the cigarette out right then and there.

"Fine. It's a deal." Kankuro sighed, finally getting to the building in which the spandex-clad guys beside him would be staying in. Somehow, he felt really dumb being between them, since they both reached a much taller height than his own rather meager one, compared to most males. Gaara and himself were rather short, in fact.

Finally, within a few minutes, the two were introduced to their quarters, each one sparcely decorated with a bed, chair, and table with drawers for clothes and things. They consisted of two rooms, set up like a studio apartment would be, with a seperate room for the bathroom, and the other room the livingroom, kitchen, and bedroom.

"Well, here we are." Kankuro sighed, whiping some of the purpley makeup from his face and getting it all over his black sleeve; a bit of shine to it from the mixed sweat.

"It's...nice?" Lee tried, walking into his own, that was seperate from Gai's for obvious reasons. At least there was room to train, he ended up justifying the lack of any sentimental value.

Kankuro stepped inside of Gai's room, though, once the man had also entered, and sat on the bed.

"So...that deal that we made.." Kankuro lay back a bit, shoulderblades off of the sheets but arms back and underneath him to keep him up.

Gai took a seat on the chair nearby, looking at the male curiously, with a 'and...?' expression plastered to his face. Those huge caterpillars of eyebrows furrowed into a confused look, as if he didn't understand the more...inappropriate side of what he had promised.

Kankuro simply shrugged, blaming the heat quietly as he removed the hat from his head, setting the sweat-soaked cap on the bed post and then shrugging his shirt off. A nicely toned chest for someone who played with dolls greeted Gai, as well as the softest looking cat ears he'd ever seen.

"H-how did you get those?" Gai started, standing up and moving towards Kankuro, having the hardest time possible trying not to touch them. It was then that a tail prodded from the younger male's pants, brushing its soft, poofy hairs against a tanned hand.

"I'm not sure...but I've always had them." The shorter man replied, looking up into those generally beady brown eyes. "You can touch them if you want.." he added, voice taking a bit of a lilt to it and his eyes shone dangerously. A hand reached out, taking that tanned one, lifting it up to the right ear. It twitched like butterfly wings beneath his fingers, and he gently touched and pet it until he heard a very odd noise leaving the man below him.

"Kankuro...are you...purring?"

No matter how much it made him blush, the younger male nodded in acknowledgement, lifting up his precious hat again to smear the paint from his face. There was still some residue left before he yawned and stretched, much like a cat jutting his chest out, pushing it into Gai's.

"It feels good." That lilt had taken on more of a lusty sound, by now, becoming a hoarse whisper coated in a promise of things to come. The other hand, covered to the wrist in green material, was brought around to Kankuro's pert rear, placed just above it where that tail exited his pants. Gai was speechless, but that was probably good. Yanking the older male down, purple-stained lips were brought against slightly chapped ones in an almost scarring kiss.

Both men seemed excited by it, no matter how Gai tried to keep his self control and not pillage this man's mouth, and use him for all sorts of dirty things. Once more, those smaller hands were leading Gai's, and he soon found his fingers tucked into Kankuro's waistband, and they were being pulled down. About halfway down his hips, just above a growing hardness, he forced his hands away and looked down into the other set of brown eyes in the room.

"Kankuro...we..we can't.." he mumbled, though he didn't even seem to be doing a good job of convincing himself, let alone the fiery brunette before him. Another kiss was delivered as Kankuro's glove-freed hands scratched and pulled at his outfit, trying to get them both naked in record time.

Each time Gai weakly tried not to give into temptation, some new noise brought it all back to him and he gave a soft moan, both of them falling onto the bed suddenly. A very surprised neko straightened a bit, but soon he was purring and making softer groaning noises, grinding up into the elder male nonchalantly.

Once the two were naked, it was hard to tell which was actually from the Sand village and which wasn't. Kankuro's body was covered in a diaphanous sheen of sweat, and his skin was far paler than Gai's. But, on the other hand, his body was still relatively cool, while Gai's was warmer, tan, and had just an ounce less sweat dripping and mingling with the younger man's, dipping into crevices and canyons and forming a small pool in his belly button.

Just as Gai began to touch Kankuro's lower portions gently, the younger man flipped them, catching Gai offguard. Straddling him, the younger male moved just so, as if he were riding a horse with no saddle. The movements made the bed move a little, and each time it shifted a certain way, something _crunch-crunched_, and it suddenly made Kankuro wonder what it could be. Moving a bit so that Gai could have a little break, he lay across his lap and looked down under the bed; old, forgotten crackers lay spread under and beside the bed's posts, crushing into the floor.

A slight yowl left the boy as a hand went to pet that pert and twitching rump, body leaning into and away from the touches as if posessed. A soft purr was heard in one of his ears, dragging out a few dirty remarks, and something about a carriage that he didn't catch.

Well, either way, not too long after this, Gai moved them back onto the bed so that he was laying down, holding Kankuro tight against him.

"Kitty.." as Gai now playfully called him, was purred once more and finally Kankuro lost all possible control. Getting up, he almost stormed into the bathroom and returned holding a bottle of what looked like massage oil. A good deal of it was squeezed into eager hands, and soon those almost feminine mits of his were all over a happily twitching length, pushing and pulling the oil over him to lube up nicely.

With the reflexes of a cat, the younger male was on him in seconds, pushing his tight little bum over the other until he straddled him perfectly, panting far more readily than he had earlier, feeling hot but hardly feeling the day-time heat anymore.

"Ready?" Was the gruff whisper from the top of the bed, but Kankuro had other things in mind.

"The question..nnghh...is are you...ready?" he questioned, barely waiting for an answer before his hips began moving, up and down, in and out. He honestly couldn't wait until things got faster and a bit better, and Gai couldn't seem to, either, for he deffinately speeded the process up and began to push up into each movement of the other's hips, feeling something jamming against his belly every few movements and slipping a hand beneath them to touch it.

It hardly took very long before both men were really going crazy over this, hips and lips and hands moving wildly and with a vengeance as they tried their hardest to reach that special peak and jump over.

Not taking too much longer, Kankuro let out a rather feral yowl, toes curling and body tightening; every muscle tense for a few moments as he spilled himself all over their stomachs and chest. This, of course, pushed Gai to finish up as well, thrusts continuing until they both finally hit the end of their orgasms and they settled into a euphoric, blissful moment together, wrapped in each other's arms and covered in each other's fluids.

"Well...that was the greatest reason to ever give up smoking I think I've ever had." Kankuro mumbled.

"I'd be willing to help." Gai answered softly, before both men faded into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I hope you liked it! **

**Songs I listened to while I wrote this:**

_I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today - _Avenue Q

_Things I'll Never Say -_Avril Lavigne_  
Anything But Ordinary - _Avril Lavigne

_I can walk on water, I can fly - _Basshunter

_When I Met the Girl -_Big Kid

_What's My Age Again? -_Blink 182

_First Date - _Blink-182

_On Top Of The World -_Boys Like Girls

_Heels Over Head - _Boys Like Girls

_Lover I Dont Have To Love - _Bright Eyes

_Miss New Booty - _Bubba Sparxxx

_Crazy Bitch -_Buckcherry

_Every Time We Touch -_Cascada

_Sakura Kissu - _Chieko Kawabe

_Lets Go To Bed - _The Cure

_Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger - _Daft Punk

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
